


Lesson Plans

by coolbreezemage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbreezemage/pseuds/coolbreezemage
Summary: Where does a former mercenary turned teacher take her house leader to discuss lesson plans? A bar, of course.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Lesson Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For the tavern/inn prompt, because my Dimiashe was going to be way too long.
> 
> Actually within the word limit this time!

“Professor…” Dimitri began, uncertainly. “I- I do not mean to question your authority, but… are you quite certain this is proper?”

“Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?” Despite his longer legs, she’d hurried ahead of him again. He caught up just as she turned a corner into a darkened alleyway.

“I don’t believe Seteth would approve.” Among other reasons.

“Screw what Seteth thinks. Besides, I want a drink.”

“I suppose I cannot argue…” he muttered to himself.

“No, you can’t. Come along.”

She pushed open a door into a crowded, warm tavern. They found seats at the bar, where brimming mugs were promptly set before them. Byleth downed hers in one go, wiped drips from her chin with a flourish. “Right, let’s get to business. I’ve had some ideas about next moon’s lessons.” Dimitri realized he was staring, and buried his attention in his mug instead. “What do you think to training Ashe in mounted combat?” 

Training. That was one thing he understood. “I think it would suit him masterfully.”

Over the next several mugs of tasteless ale, they worked out skills to fit each student’s strengths and balance their weaknesses.

“Annette mentioned Sylvain showed an interest in magic…” 

“I’m glad to see him take an interest in  _ something _ academic. I’m not pleased with him. He persists in making outrageous comments about your breasts,” Dimitri said, feeling outrage hot within him. “I have told him time and time again that this is unacceptable, no matter how impressive they may be, but he will not stop.” Byleth didn’t reply. Finally his brain caught up to his words. His face heated in shame. “I- I’m so sorry, Professor, that was highly inappropriate. Please, forgive me, I did not mean...” He stared down at the table, all too aware of his head spinning and his thoughts drifting to the places where his professor’s clothing showed perhaps too much skin.

The moment stretched long. Finally he risked a glance up, and froze. She was  _ laughing _ at him. That beautiful smile… He finished his mug and reached for another. 

By the time they left, he found himself inebriated enough to be unsteady and know it. The fog in his head was a comfortable thing, dulling the clamor in his ears. He could have remained upright without the Professor’s warm hand on his arm, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away as she guided him home. 

They reached the dormitories and his room too soon. She turned to leave, and alarm spiked through the comfortable haze.

“Stay, please…” he muttered, almost hoping she wouldn’t hear, wouldn’t delay her own sleep for his own childish fears, but he couldn’t bear the thought of the ghosts that waited in his bed. 

“I’m here,” she said. He heard the chair pulled away from his desk. “Sleep, Dimitri.” 

He closed his eyes and let the world spin away, certain he was safe under her watch. 

Even the headache he woke to couldn’t erase that warmth and surety.


End file.
